When the Gong Woulden't Stop Ringing.
by tlee13
Summary: I showed it to everyone in my band(including the director) and they all loved it! Please read!


When The Gong Wouldn't Stop Ringing  
By: Trisha Lee  
* a humorous, no-point, band story that came to me when I was listening to a recording of "On The Wings of Swallows"  
(You've been warned!)  
  
Chapter One: Trouble Starts   
  
Okay, picture this: You are at your middle school playing a concert. The song you are playing involved a gong to be struck. The whole concert went perfectly until this point. The gong was struck and rang- but didn't stop ringing.   
Suddenly, terror struck the perfect concert. Everyone was terribly out of tune because of the ring. The trumpets, who sat in front of the gong, were the worst. They were bailing out notes that got the whole band out of order.   
The worst part, the conductor, who always seemed to be used to lots of noise and always was calm, was about to go crazy! He had the weirdest look on his face. Sweat was pouring down him. He was about to stop the song, rush over to the back to the back of the stage, and stop the horrible noise causing such tragedy. But, he didn't. He had just enough steam to finish the song.  
*******  
So, let's re-cap. The gong is still ringing like crazy. The band is terribly out of tune. On top of that, the conductor is on the verge of going off the edge.   
*******  
Fortunately, the band finished the song and the concert is declared over. What's next? Clean-up crew is called out to (duh) clean the stage. So, the crew was cleaning and putting stuff away and everyone else was putting away their instrument. The conductor, being as annoyed as he is, tries to stop the ringing of the gong. He practically is fighting with it. Unfortunately, his strength can not stop it. So, as the gong is still making it's dreadful noise, a small boy pushes it back into the band room.  
  
Will the gong ever stop ringing? Is the conductor going to lose his steam? Will the band always be out of tune? Will I always ask these annoying and endless questions? Find out in Chapter Two: Mission Possible.  
  
Chapter Two : Mission Possible  
  
Since the concert was on a Friday night, the conductor hoped the gong would stop ringing in the band room over the weekend. He walked up the steps to the door and locked the band room and went home.  
  
**There is a break in the page because this is the weekend.**  
  
It is now Monday after the concert. Hoping the gong stopped, the conductor unlocked the band room door. .....PAUSE......"IT CAN'T BE!" he yelled out loud. The gong was (are you ready) STILL RINGING! The conductor immediately took action.   
He rolled the gong up the ramp on the side of the room to the parking lot outside. He then ran back inside to find the biggest and hardest mallet he could. You already know what is going to happen next so I'll just say it: He beat the thing like smashing a huge metal bug.   
After about 100 hits, the gong finally gave up. It stopped! The next thing you could see is seeing the conductor "yelling" at the gong: 'Ha! I finally got you to stop! I am the greatest in the world!' etc. The gong ringing noise had been stuck inside his ear all weekend and had been annoying him to death.   
  
Please read the next chapter! (Yay! The story is almost over!)  
  
Chapter Three: An Envelope With A Note  
  
The first band class of the day started. It had the same students who were in the concert that Friday night before in it. The conductor had let out all his steam on the gong and was happy. But, he was also handing out an envelope to everyone. One of the students asked "What's this for?" All the conductor said was "We need a new gong."   
  
  
:P   
  
I don't even know why I wrote this story. But, for the most part, did you like it?  
  
( I had to do something with the rest of this page.)  
  
Yes, I liked it : Finally! Someone who liked my story. Would you mind trying to publish it for me?   
  
It was okay: Yeah, it could use more detail. It could also been more exiting and longer. But, it did have good points!  
  
I hated it: Well, I guess I could agree with you on that.  
  
  
Peace!   
  
Signed,   
  
  
  



End file.
